Professor Malfoy
by Lucius'LittleGirl
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has just gotten a job as Potions Professor at Hogwarts and finds himself a new little 'hobby' for between classes and after. SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. NON-CON. LM/GW. BDSM. SET DURING BOOK 7.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hia guys! So this is a fic I decided to write for fun. Set during the last book when Harry, Ron and Hermione are out hunting horcruxes. Non-Con and smut. BDSM possibly in later chapters. Please review! They're what keeps me going!

Discl mer: All recognisable characters are owned byThe Queen JK Rowling. I am simply plating in her sand pit.

~∆Π∆~

No. This couldnot be happening. How had that scumbag landed a teaching job here?

Ginny Weasley looked at her new potions professor in disgust. Ever since Dumbledore died, Snape had been headmaster. And a terrible one at that. He had let the Carrows teach DADA or as it was now known as 'DA'. It was horrible. The worst surprise came though when they walked into their Potions class to see a blonde man smirking at them.

Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny sat in her seat and looked at the man with disgust. Lucius Malfoy as the Potions professor? That had the word disaster written all over it.

He told everyone to open their books to page 367, before looking at Luna. "Miss Lovegood? Go to the cupboard and take out the ingredients on the board. Enough for everyone and don't dawdle"

He watched the girl walk over to the cabinets where he kept the different items. The way her young body moved was so elegant he couldn't help smile.

Ginny scoffed earning herself a glare from the professor.

She put her head downand continued reading the page. They had to make a bottle of slimy purple goo each, that held dangerous qualities.

As Luna handed her the items, Ginny began stirring things around.

20minutes later, she was still adding ingredients and mixing. As she stirred round, she knocked over a container. It smashed on the floor loudly, causing everyone to look her way.

Lucius stood up and walked over to her. When he got there he slapped her round the face violently.

"Miss Weasley! You have already been caught rolling your eyes at me today and now you're throwing expensive items to the floor!? that's it. Detention after dinner and 100 points from Gryffindor!"

All of theGryffindor's moaned at this unfairness. How could he do that?

After the lesson, Ginny had to clean up the shards of glass. Without magic.

As she bent over to sleep them up, she felt as if she was being watched. Surely enough, when she turned, she saw Lucius watching her with a smirk. His eyes were glued to her round ass. He could already feel his erection threatening to come through.

She turned away, trying not to give him any attention.

However, he wanted attention. He slowly walked over to where she was bent over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Malfoy what are you..." She started, before he interrupted her.

"You will call me Professor now. You will call me that or else I wouldn't be surprised if Hufflepuff wins the house cup." He smirked.

She let out a shakey breath and continued to sweep up the glass. As she did so, he moved his hands up hershirt slowly, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He slowly started to grind his pelvis against her. Her breathing started to get more jagged, but before he could even go as far as her bra, she stood up

"I've finished Sir"

He smirked. She was obviously scared of him. But, if she thought that was bad then she wouldn't survive detention...

"Very well. You may go. Butdon't forget your detention tonight or I will make the circumstances much worse for you."

With a quick nod, she leftthe room and went to her next class. She was sure that her detention was going to be terrible.

~∆Π∆~

So just that's just the start. Please review? I'd be more than Happy to use some of your ideas!

Nexup is Ginny's detention. Beware smut!Expect the next chapter to be a lot longer and topped off harshly with sex scenes.

(Any spelling/Grammar mistakes are because of my phone. Any bad writing is from me being a shit writer. Okay. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So, here is my horny morning update. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I am actually pretty glad with the response for the last chapter. 13 story followers, 3 favourites and 4 reviews! That's great for the first chapter! But really guys: Keep reviewing! They mean the world to me! Hopefully this chapter will be longer and contain smuttttt. Not too much of the BDSM yet but this is a several chapter story do remember... Anyway, on with the sow!

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters are owned by The Queen JK Rowling. I am simply playing in her sandpit!

~∆Π∆~

Ginny got through her last lesson with very little knowledge of what was going on. She was concentrating too hard on her detention. It was worrying her. What was going to happen? What would he do to her? Maybe he had just slipped. That had to be it. He slipped and accidently hung onto her in he wrong place.

No matter how Ginny tried to think of it, she couldn't justify completely what had happened. After her lesson, Ginny followed everyone to the Gryffindor Common room. It was nice. For a while they played some exploding snap. She didn't know how the boys had sneaked it in. Any fun and games products had been banned. She didn't mind they were breaking the rules though. Her brother, Harry and Hermione had broken millions when they were at Hogwarts. They were breaking loads now as it was, hunting for horcruxes.

As time flew by everyone started murmuring. Dinner was soon.

Dinner used to be nice. You would get to go to the hall and have a feast larger than imaginable. The smells were fantastic. Now you'd have to line up outside of the hall and wait your turn to be handed something or other. A plate of food normally consisted of bread, butter and some form of meat and veg. They would probably have starved the kids but they wanted them to be somewhat healthy. When Voldemort came into power they were expected to join the deatheaters or be a slave. When you had your food you would sit on the floor and eat it. No talking. No laughing. Nothing but silence.

One by one people would leave the common room to make their way to the hall. Ginny walked along with everyone else. When she got there she was handed a plate. She sat and began to eat her food. Her mind was back on her detention. Se was not eager to see what her professor had for her to do. Se took as much time eating as possible. Maybe if she spent forever eating, she wouldn't be able to go to her detention.

She was lost in er thoughts when one of the Slytherin prefects kicked her in the back

"Oi you! Weasley. Professor Malfoy wants you. Now."

With a sigh Ginny stood up. Of corse he would send for her. She walked down the grey halls to her Professor's classroom. When she got there she took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_... She tought. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" replied the snide voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny walked into the room and sat in er seat. As she sat down, Malfoy looked up from some paperwork she was signing and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Weasley. I assume Ribky found you then? Well. You're here, might I remind you, because you were being rather incompetent and not sticking to the rules. Am I correct?"

Ginny knew this was rhetorical but nodded slightly

"Good. Well then I suppose the detention is quite simple. You will obey me. Whatever I tell you to do you will do?"

She nodded

"Okay. There is a potion book over there. Open it to page 259 and make the potion on there. I expect it to be done well Weasley."

He looked back down at his work. Was that all? Really? Make a potion? She walked over to it and looked at the potion. Seemed simple enough. She began to take out ingredients. Unluckily, she slipped over a recently polished patch of flooring and glass shards went flying everywhere. Twice now she had dropped something in that classroom that day. Twice.

Malfoy walked over to er with speed and before Ginny could think of what to do, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled er up to her feet.

"You stupid girl! Obviously I cannot trust you with my equiptment! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"S... Sorry sir.. I didn... Didn't mean to" She stuterred

He threw her into the pile of glass and began to pace. after a while of this he stopped

"Stand up." He said simply

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "Wh.. What?"

"Stand up!" He shouted.

She quickly did as she was told, before he pulled her to his desk. He bent her over and went into a cupboard. When he came back out, he was holding a whip. He looked at her. She was a sight to behold. Her long read hair was around her. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes teary. He looked at her body. Se was perfect for a teenager. Her breasts were slightly over the average size for a girl of her age and her ass... Her skirt was a moderate length, but bent over the table it had looked a lot shorter. She was wearing a red lace thong that allowed Lucius to see a lot of her bottom. He lifted her skirt up a bit so he could see it perfectly, before pulling back and letting the whip lash out at her.

A scream from Ginny. A smile from Lucius.

_Lash_.

Another scream from Ginny. A bigger smile from Lucius.

_Lash._

At this, she fell to the floor in pain.

He smirked.

"Brave little Gryffindor not so Brave now is she?" He laughed

She stood up and glared at him.

"Wat even are you?"

"I, My dear, am your potions professor, and you are in big trouble. First you disobey me in class, then again in detention and then you refuse to take your punishment. I think this calls for some serious punishment"

Ginny gulped. She was scared. More than scared. Terrified.

He circled her before pushing her onto the desk so that she was sat facing him. He walked over to her and whispered.

"If you fight back, I will hurt you. If you tell anyone, I will gurt you. Most of all if you don't do as I say, I will hurt you. Is that understood."

As she nodded her head, is smile returned. He slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse, one by one. When he was done she shrugged it off. He looked at her body. Her breasts were held up in a Black lace bra that was slightly too small for her.

He pulled er from the table and pushed her to her knees, before removing his trousers. She looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't been wearing underwear which was a surprise since she was sure something had to contain such a large area of flesh.

"Pleasure me witch." He said.

Ginny looked at him, not sure how to go about this. She had only twice done this before. Both times the males Penis was no where near this big. She started to rub him with her hands. Twisting and applying lots of friction. Up and down

Lucius smiled. She was good for someone who had possibly never done this before. Not the best but she could get to be with more practise. Suddenly he felt a warm dampness around his length. She had just taken him in her mouth. Warm and wet. She ran her mouth around him, biting, kissing, sucking - whatever would please him.

Suddenly Ginny felt him grab her by the hair once more. He pushed her down his length. She almost choked. Luckily for them both, even if for different reasons, se didn't gag easily and somehow managed to take all of him in. He would push her down and hold her there whilst she massaged his balls. When she choked he would pull her back, give her a moment of air, and the process would start all over again. Eventually he lost it. e came into her mouth and forced her to swallow it.

With a grin he spoke.

"Stand up whore and bend over my desk"

As Ginny did this she was frightened. The whip scared her and it hurt like hell. More than hell. Just as she thought he was about to strike, He pulled her panties aside and stuck two of his fingers into her. She moaned loudly at the sudden touch. She had given head before but no boy had ever pleasured her.

As Lucius' fingers slid in and out of her, he stroked his tip with his spare hand. Despite his recent orgasm, he could already feel his precum trickling from his tip. He decided to add another finger and went faster. Moans escaped the young girls mouth as he hit pleasure points inside of her that she didn't even know she had. Eventually, she squealed and juices started flowing out of her. This sensation was new to Ginny. Never before had she been worked so much that her eyes would roll. She supposed that must've been what people meant about orgasms

After her orgasm, Lucius continued to play with her, earning little gasps andmoans. Eventually, just before her 3rd Orgasm, he pulled her up by her hair and dragged her to a desk in the corner of the room. Normally in class they would place ingredients and potions books here if they needed room on their desk, but today there was nothing there. Lucius forced her onto the desk, before chaining her down by her ankles and wrists.

Ginny was worried. Just when she thought he might be letting her go, he had re- advanced on her. Still a little jumpy from her almost-orgasm, she asked "Sir.. . p- c... Can I g... go?"

Lucius smiled wickedly.

"You can go, my dear, when you learn to respect your teachers."

She shivered slightly. As she was lying there, she saw him take out a round ball of what looked like plastic orrubber. It was attached to some other bits of rubber. She wasn't sure what it was, until Lucius forced her mouth open and placed the ball part in her mouth. Whilst he was attaching it, Ginny realised it was a gag, and she was going to be here for quite a while longer.

~∆Π∆~

A/N hehe cliffhanger. Just some oral foreplay. Next you'll probably see some BDSM and a lot more sexual tension between the two. And a lot more actual sex :P okay. Oh and remember spelling mistakes are due to the fact that I have a shitty phone and this is in beta'd. Review! :)


End file.
